The Terrors
by weepingwriter
Summary: Complete! Three little girls, two brunettes, one blondes, two parents that can’t take that much, especially now with another on the way. Brucas. Three Parter!
1. Part One

**Okay so this is a little three-parter my friend Susie and I wrote after our math final last week. I just never got around to typing it up until today. Enjoy. **

**Brucas- Kaitlyn Savannah Scott- 5, Meghyn Danielle Scott- 4, Lauryn Jane Scott- 3**

**Summary: Three little girls, two brunettes, one blondes, two parents that can't take that much, especially now with another on the way. Brucas**

**The Terrors **

**Part One**

"Kaitlyn don't you dare climb on that table! Meghyn please stop writing on the walls and go get your shoes on for mommy. Lauryn why are you only wearing one shoe?" Brooke said rushing around the house. Being nine months pregnant and running around the house chasing after three little girls makes you very tired.

"I losted it momma." Lauryn shyly said. Lauryn the third and youngest daughter out of the Scott girls and is by far the quietest.

"Lauryn where the hell is it?"

"Mommy you said a bad word." Lauryn said running away. She is definitely the best-behaved one out of the girls but when she got yelled out Lauryn always ran and cried.

"Lauryn!" Brooke yelled after her. "Baby come back here please?"

"Mommy she's not baby." Meghyn smiled her goofy smile. "There baby." Meghyn giggled pointing to Brooke's stomach.

"I know that Meg, now go put your shoes on."

"I don't want to." Meghyn pouted the infamous 'Davis' pout.

"Please we have to go meet daddy soon and non of you are ready." Brooke said begging the little girl.

"Fine." Meghyn said stomping away.

"Mommy I falls." Cried Kaitlyn running over to Brooke.

"Kaitlyn this is why I told you no climbing on the table!"

"But I like climbing."

"All of you get to the car now!"

"Mommy I still can't find my shoe." Lauryn said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl we'll find it." Brooke said. "But right now go grab your Dora sneakers ok?"

"Okay momma." Lauryn said hugging her mom before running back up the stairs in search of her favorite Dora The Explorer sneakers.

"Meg and Kaitlyn stop the fighting, you two are in the back today. Now go."

"Mommy I founds them." Lauryn smiled running over to her mom.

"Good Lauryn now let's get them on so we can go." Brooke said leaning over and helping Lauryn put her shoes on. "Ready girls?"

"Yep. Mommy put on Dora." Lauryn smiled. Brooke never really understood her obsession with the cartoon.

"Baby we'll be there soon." Brooke said looking at the rearview mirror.

"But Dora." Lauryn pouted.

"Dora for babies!" laughed Meghyn.

"Momma!" cried Lauryn.

"Lauryn's a baby, Lauryn's a baby!" Meghyn laughed as Kaitlyn followed along laughing at her youngest sister.

"Meghyn stop being mean to Lauryn." Brooke said handing Lauryn her purple monkey that was sitting on the floor.

"But mommy she big baby."

"Meghyn I heard enough. Now stop it or straight to time out."

"But."

"Meghyn in trouble." Kaitlyn smiled her cute little dimpled smile.

"Kaitlyn don't start please." Brooke begged.

"But mommy she is."

"You girls and that word but." Brooke laughed.

"Ouch!" cried Kaitlyn.

"What's going on back there?"

"Mommy Meghyn hited me." Kaitlyn cried.

"Meghyn that's it. You're going to time out when we get home." Brooke said. Meghyn was the 'Devil Child' Brooke joked about a lot.

"I good girl." Meghyn cried.

"Not right now Meg." Brooke said pulling into the parking lot of a little restaurant in down town Tree Hill we they were going to meet Lucas.

"Daddy! Mommy look its daddy!" Kaitlyn smiled her cute little dimpled smile.

"Oh I see him Kaitlyn." Brooke smiled helping Kaitlyn out of the car, then doing the same to Meghyn and Lauryn as Lauryn jumped into Brooke's arms. "Girls get back here!"

"But Mommy its Daddy." Kaitlyn pouted.

"I know Kaitlyn but just wait for me."

"No!" Meghyn and Kaitlyn yelled at once running into the restaurant straight into their Dad's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey girls." Lucas smiled kissing his two daughter's head. "Where's your mom?"

"She coming." Meghyn giggled. "Her and Lauryn are slow."

"Meghyn and Kaitlyn I told you two not to run off like that." Brooke said waddling into the restaurant with Lauryn in her arms.

"We sorry Mommy."

"Meg that doesn't change a thing. When we get home you're going into time out."

"Ms. Trouble-Maker what in the world did you do now?" Lucas laughed as they sat at the booth.

"She hitted me daddy." Kaitlyn pouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Kaitlyn and Meghyn cut it out." Lucas said putting Kaitlyn on one side of him and Meghyn on the other to stop them from fighting.

"Meg I saw you do it." Brooke said.

"But I didn't mommy." Meghyn pouted.

"What's wrong quiet girl?" Lucas asked Lauryn as she climbed under the table and on to his lap.

"I tired." Lauryn said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why do I always get left alone?" Brooke joked.

"I sit with you mommy." Kaitlyn smiled getting out of the booth and sitting on the other side next to her mother.

"Ok Kaitlyn. Now what do you three want?"

"Mackie!" Lauryn smiled.

"Macaroni it is Laur."

"Doggie!" Kaitlyn cheered.

"Chickie." Meghyn smiled coloring on the children's menu they got when they first sat down.

"Chicken fingers and a hot dog it is." Brooke laughed brushing Kaitlyn's messy brown curly hair out of her face.

"Mommy stop."

"Kaitlyn we need to get your hair out of your face."

"No." Kaitlyn said shaking her head.

"Fine." Brooke laughed.

"You look beautiful Pretty Girl." Lucas said reaching across the table and kissed Brooke.

"Luke I'm a fat whale." Brooke smiled her dimpled smile.

"I don't think so." Lucas said as the waitress brought their food over. "Kaitlyn let me or mommy cut it first. You too Lauryn."

"I don't want it Daddy." Kaitlyn pouted.

"Me either." Lauryn said putting a pout on her face just like Kaitlyn.

"That's why you get chickie." Meghyn smirked.

"Meghyn stop smirking." Lucas laughed. "And eat your chicken fingers."

"Daddy why do the call them chicken fingers if chickies don't have fingers?" Meghyn asked as Brooke and Lucas just started to laugh.

"I don't really know Meggie."

"Mommy me walrus!" Lauryn said sticking to strings of her spaghetti out of her mouth.

"Lauryn, baby stop playing with your food and eat it."

"Me cute walrus."

"I don't think walrus' are cute baby but you are." Lucas laughed at his daughter.

"Thank yous daddy." Lauryn laughed putting a sloppy wet kiss on Lucas' cheek.

"Your welcome." Lucas laughed back at his little minnie-me. Lauryn looked exactly like him with her blond straight hair and big ice-blue eyes. Plus she did have his brooding personality. "Now eat Lauryn."

"I like playing with it."

"Me toos." Kaitlyn cheered along with Lauryn.

"Me threes!" Meghyn laughed.

"We'll it's not right Girls."


	2. Part Two

**I'm back again. Susie and I finished this story today while we were at Lisa's pool. So I thought it would be nice to update really fast for all of you. Thanks so much for the reviews, I, I mean we loved them so much. **

**Summary: Three little girls, two brunettes, one blondes, two parents that can't take that much, especially now with another on the way. Brucas**

**The Terrors **

**Part Two**

"See this is why I said no ice cream before bed Luke." Brooke laughed as she sat on the couch watching Lucas try to get Meghyn and Kaitlyn; Lauryn (of course) was sitting on the couch right next to Brooke.

"Run Daddy!" Meghyn laughed.

"You can't get us!" Kaitlyn yelled after her.

"Girls it's bed time." Lucas complained.

"We no sleepy Daddy." Lauryn smirked jumping up and down on the couch.

"Brooke help me."

"You're the one that said they could handle ice cream before bed. You're the one that's going to deal with it." Brooke said with a smirk on her lips.

"Brooke please you're usually the one that deals with them when they are like this."

"Fine." Brooke said putting her arm out so Lucas could help her up. "Kaitlyn and Meghyn bed now!" Brooke screamed grabbing Lauryn's hand and pulling her off the couch.

"Mommy." Kaitlyn complained.

"Go now!" Brooke yelled. Kaitlyn and Lauryn listen, as always, now for the little drama queen.

"No! Me no tired!" Meghyn pouted stomping her foot.

"Meghyn Scott!" Brooke yelled. "I'm going to count to three then I want you up those stairs or I'll pull you up them plus a very long time out tomorrow right when you wake up."

"No."

"Meghyn one…two…three." Brooke said slowly to give Meghyn sometime.

"No! I'm not going to bed!"

"That's it." Lucas said picking up Meghyn. "Kaitlyn and Lauryn let's go, bed time now."

"Daddy help me. Don't make me go to sleep." Meghyn cried.

"Brooke you shouldn't be carrying her."

"I can carry her if I want, I'm pregnant not crippled." Brooke said. She hated when people said she couldn't do something just because she's pregnant, she can do the same things still- just a little slower now.

"Brooke."

"No! I'm dealing with her the way she should. You get the other two into bed." Brooke said walking in Meghyn's room.

"Mommy I sorry's." Meghyn continued to cry.

"Oh Meg, it's too late to say sorry okay?" Brook said sitting down next to her on the little kids bed. "Now you know the punishment. No story tonight."

"But momma I sorry."

"Not going to work this time Meghyn. Next time when daddy or I tell you to do something then you have to do it." Brooke said kissing the top of Meghyn's hair. "Now climb in." Brooke smiled. "I love you Meggy."

"I love you momma." Meghyn said giving Brooke a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Time for payback." Brooke laughed starting to tickle Meghyn.

"B, the other two are waiting for you." Lucas said walking into the room with a smile on his face.

"Daddy stop her." Laughed Meghyn.

"Okay." Lucas said helping Brooke up. "Night Crazy Girl." Lucas laughed calling Meghyn a nickname he had given to her when she managed to crawl up the stairs with no one watching her when she was 11 months old.

"Night daddy." Meghyn said falling into a needed sleep.

X-X-X-X-X

"Mommy! Daddy!" All three girls yelled running into the room.

"Girl's what's wrong?" Lucas said looking at them as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"The scary storm!" Kaitlyn cried.

"Hop on in." Brooke laughed knowing they would not go back to their rooms if it was storming like this.

"Mommy it's scary out there." Lauryn cried as Brooke wrapped her arm protectively around her.

"I know baby girl." Brooke said.

"Make it stop daddy. You can make everything else stop." Meghyn cried as lightning striked lighting up the house and thunder shook the house.

"Meghyn I can't stop anything that has to do with the weather." Lucas said pulling Meghyn into his arms, as Kaitlyn just slid under the covers clutching the ear of her falling apart bunny.

"Then do something daddy." Kaitlyn cried.

"Girls we can't do anything about it." Lucas said.

"Yes you can. You always can do something." Lauryn cried along.

"Come here my little ones." Lucas laughed as Kaitlyn laid on top of him and Lauryn climbed to his side.

"Mommy come on." Lauryn cried. "Before the lightning gets you."

"I'm fine right here babe."

"She just can't move." Lucas laughed getting a kick in the leg from Brooke.

"I can't move right now cause I'm in to much pain." Brooke yelled hoping Lucas would know what she's yelling about.

"Oh crap." Lucas said sitting up. "Come on girl's go grab your coats okay? We have to get mommy to the doctors."

"Mommy getting shots?" Lauryn asked.

"No babe. Mommy's going to have your new baby brother or sister soon." Brooke said trying her best to keep a smile on her face. "Now go with daddy to get your jacket on."

"Okay." Lauryn said climbing off her parent's bed.

X-X-X-X-X

"Lucas hurry your ass off or this baby is going to come right here!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm going but it's kind of hard when you have to keep an eye on three little girls." Lucas yelled back.

"Daddy mommy okay?" Meghyn asked from Lucas' arms.

"Mommy's fine Meg." Lucas said grabbing Lauryn's hand and making sure Kaitlyn was walking next to him.

"Hurry up Lucas." Brooke screamed.

"Guys you're gonna stay over here okay? Mommy and me are going to be right threw there." Lucas said when they got to Brooke's room. Thank-god there was a little room off of Brooke's so Lucas could put on cartoons for the three little girls.

"Daddy don't leave us." Kaitlyn cried.

"Kaity- Kait I need you to stay here and watch Lauryn and Meghyn for me and mommy okay?" Lucas said hugging Kaitlyn. "Keep an eye on your younger sisters for us."

"Okay daddy." Kaitlyn shyly said before climbing onto the couch, right next to Meghyn who feel asleep.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Okay Brooke we're going to need you to start pushing."

"I am!" Brooke yelled. She was in too much pain, she just wanted this baby out of her, and so she could get thin again.

"Come on Cheery, you're doing good." Lucas said brushing Brooke's bangs out of her face.

"I'm pushing my hardest." Brooke cried continuing to push.

"Just one big push Brooke and the baby should be here." The doctor said as Brooke pushed. "Congratulations Brooke. It's another girl."

"Haha." Brooke laughed at Lucas. "You're stuck with five to one."

"This is so not funny." Lucas pouted. "Hey at least she looks like me."

"Ashlyn Cameron Scott welcome to the world."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Mommy!" Meghyn, Lauryn and Kaitlyn screamed running into the room with Lucas following after.

"Hey my girls."

"Daddy says me big sister now." Lauryn smiled proudly.

"Yes you are Lauryn." Brooke smiled. "Girls we want you to meet your new sister, Ashlyn Cameron Scott."

"She like my dolly." Meghyn laughed.

"But Meggie you can't use her as one." Lucas said.

"Oh man."


	3. Part Three

**I'm back again. Susie and I finished this story today while we were at Lisa's pool. So I thought it would be nice to update really fast for all of you. Thanks so much for the reviews, I, I mean we loved them so much. **

**Summary: Three little girls, two brunettes, one blondes, two parents that can't take that much, especially now with another on the way. Brucas**

**The Terrors **

**Part Three**

"Kaitlyn and Meghyn let's go. You both are going to miss the bus." Brooke said rushing around the house with Lauryn hanging to her leg and one-year-old Ashlyn in her arms.

"Do we really need to go?" Meghyn complained.

"Meg you're going to school and that's final. It's not even a full day." Brooke said. They dealt with the whole school thing last night; she was not going to do it again.

"Daddy!" Lauryn screamed letting go of Brooke's leg as she ran to Lucas.

"Hey babe." Lucas laughed catching Lauryn in his arms.

"Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada!" Ashlyn cheered from Brooke's arms, her messy blond hair covering her ice-blue eyes.

"Hey baby girl." Lucas said grabbing Ashlyn into his other hand.

"Me baby girl!" Lauryn complained, with tears in her eyes.

"Lauryn you're not the baby girl any more." Lucas said.

"No!" Lauryn yelled jumping out of Lucas' arms before running up the stairs.

"Lauryn!" Brooke yelled. "You take Meg and Kaitlyn to the bus. I'll go deal with her." Brooke said following in her daughter's footsteps.

"Meghyn and Kaitlyn let's go." Lucas yelled.

"Ashy!" Kaitlyn laughed walking down the stairs.

"Meggie let's go!" Lucas yelled again.

"I heres." Meghyn pouted. "Daddy can't I stay home?"

"Meg you'll have fun at school."

"No I won'ts."

"Just give it a shot and tonight how about just me and you go get ice cream and you can tell me all about it?"

"Really?" Meghyn said as her eyes widen with excitement.

"Sure. Now let's go." Lucas smiled grabbing Meghyn's hand as they walked to the end of the driveway where their bus stop was.

"Have fun girls." Lucas said five-minutes later. "Kaitlyn keep an eye on Meghyn okay?" Lucas said hugging Kaitlyn then doing the same to Meghyn, "I'll see you later Meghyn okay?"

"Okay daddy." Meghyn said with tears in her eyes. "I love you daddy."

"Oh Meg, I love you too." Lucas said. "Now go have fun."

"I won't." Meghyn said slowly climbing on the bus waving goodbye threw the window.

"Wave bye-bye Ash." Lucas said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye-bye's?"

"Bye-byes" Lucas laughed.

"Lauryn?" Brooke said walking into her daughter's room to find her crying. "Lauryn what's wrong?"

"I want to be baby girl again."

"Babe I know you do, but mommy and daddy have Ashlyn now as the baby girl."

"I don't like her."

"I thought you loved being an big sister?"

"That's until she took my spot mommy." Pouted Lauryn.

"Laur." Brooke said sadly. "You new she was going to become the new baby in this family but that, and I mean it, she will never ever replace you."

"I want me baby."

"You will always be my broody baby." Brooke smiled pulling Lauryn in for a hug.

"Broody baby?"

"Always." Brooke said as they walked down the stairs.

"Daddy guess what?" Lauryn said with a smile.

"What Lauryn?"

"Mommy says I'm her broody baby." Lauryn said jumping into Lucas' arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Like Meggy is the Devil child, Kaitlyn is weird and Ashy is smelly."

"No!" Ashlyn pouted.

"That's right Ash. You're not smelly."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Mommy?" Meghyn yelled running into the house with Kaitlyn and Lucas following.

"How was school Meggy-Moo?" Brooke said calling her by a nickname.

"It was horrible. Don't you ever make me go back."

"Meg." Brooke said. "How was it horrible?"

"I gots in trouble for not sharing my dolly and then the teacher took it away and gave it to some one and never gave it back." Meghyn cried.

"How do you get in trouble in kindergarten?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"Kaitlyn go upstairs." Brooke laughed.

"Daddy mommy's gonna make me go tomorrow." Meghyn cried into Lucas' arms.

"Crazy Girl well get your doll back okay? I'll take you tomorrow and get it." Lucas said.

"Daddy the teacher hated me."

"Mommy!" Lauryn cried.

"Lauryn what happened?"

"Kaitlyn hited me!"

"Kaitlyn Scott! Time out right now!" Brooke yelled walking over to the stairs. "Come here Lauryn."

"My face hurts."

"Well its hurting me too." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Kaitlyn not now." Brooke yelled. "Time out. Go!"

"Urgg!" The six-year-old complained.

"Dada?" Ashlyn said waddling from the family room into the kitchen.

"Hey Ash." Lucas smiled.

"Ashy!" Meghyn smiled whipping the tears in her eyes.

"Eggy!" Ashlyn smiled clapping her hands around Meghyn's neck.

"Daddy!" Lauryn yelled.

"Hey minnie me." Lucas laughed as all three girls tackled him to the ground.

"I think we got it down good my little terrors." Brooke laughed.

"We did good Cheery."

"We did awesome Broody." Brooke said giving him a kiss.


End file.
